The present invention relates to the artificial illumination arts. It finds particular application in high lumen output floodlights that utilize pulse arc metal halide tubes and will be described with particular reference thereto. It is to be appreciated, however, that the present invention is not limited to the aforementioned application.
In extremely high lumen applications, standard incandescent bulbs are not adequate, even with state of the art directional reflectors. Typically, in many high powered floodlights, an arc tube instead of an incandescent filament is used. The arc tube, rather than having a filament as standard incandescent bulbs do, has a tube with an electrode at each end. When enough of a potential difference is present: between the two electrodes, charge carriers arc, that is, jump between the two electrodes, exciting electrons in the gas contained within the tube. The excited electrons decay back to their original energy levels, emitting photons, which are perceived as visible light from the arc.
Typically, such arc tubes are mounted into a fixture that includes some manner of reflector, so that the light emanating from the arc tube can be focused or directed in a general direction. The tube is set in a fixed position relative to the reflector, then the whole tube/reflector assembly is tilted, oriented or aimed at a region where illumination is desired.
While this works for many arc tubes, some extremely high power arc tubes must remain in a substantially vertical position. This restriction severely limits the directional range of standard reflector systems, as the fixtures cannot be tilted to any great degree.
Some types of current fixtures allow movement of the lamp relative to a reflector, such as Nielson, (U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,371) and Douglas (U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,770). These systems disclose fixed reflector orientations, and move the lamp to achieve optimal operating characteristics. In these configurations, however, the orientation of the lamp does not change relative to the reflector (assuming a symmetrical lamp).
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a directional illuminating device is provided. A socket for receiving a light source is secured to a base. A reflector is movably connected to the base that re-directs and re-focuses light by virtue of movement of the reflector. The reflector includes a channel through which the socket is fixedly connected to the base.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a directional illuminating device is provided. A reflector is movably connected to a socket, the socket being for receiving a light source. The socket is fixedly connected to a base assembly, the base assembly holding the socket and light source in a substantially vertical position. A guide track in the reflector movably secures the reflector to the socket, the track providing a range of arc about the light source.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a directional illuminating device is provided. A socket for receiving a light source is fixedly mounted to a base. A reflector having an inner reflective surface is movably connected to the base. A channel in the reflector provides the reflector with a range of motion about the light source. Securements provide movable attachment between the reflector and base, and can be tightened to provide fixed attachment between the reflector and base.